Peter Brook
Peter Brook est un metteur en scène, un acteur, un réalisateur et un scénariste britannique né à Londres le 21 mars 1925. Peter brook naît à Londres en 1925.Dès l’âge de treize ans il est envoyé en pension, d’abord à Londres, et plus tard à la Gresham's School de Norfolk. Il étudie ensuite à l'Université d'Oxford.Il fait d’abord carrière en Angleterre avant de s’installer en France. Il mène une double carrière, puisqu’il est à la fois metteur en scène mais aussi réalisateur. D’ailleurs il remonte certaines de ses pièces au cinéma. Il commence en 1944 par une adaptation du docteur Faust et réalise son premier film : journal sentimental. Il monte à la fois des classiques comme Shakespeare mais aussi beaucoup d’auteur contemporain comme Anouilh, Roussin et des auteurs d’avant garde comme Peter Weiss.Il veut rapprocher le cinéma et le théâtre. Il va travailler dans cet esprit sur des pièces de Shakespeare comme la tempête et Hamlet. Il monte au Convent Garden en 1948 des opéras comme Salomé de Richard Strauss. En 1950, il donne sa démission et va travailler avec des acteurs comme Orson Wells, Laurence Olivier, Paul Scofield. Il monte ensuite un roman de Marguerite Duras Moderato cantabile. En 1962, il monte le roi Lear de Shakespeare à Londres et décide de renoncer au décor qu’il appellera l’espace vide.De ce fait, le spectacle ne repose que sur la présence des comédiens. Il s’engagera plus loin dans le théâtre et s’inspirera du théâtre de la cruauté d’Antonin Artaud. Pour Peter Brook, le théâtre d’Artaud est un théâtre qui est en prise directe avec le public. Il a un engagement politique quand il monte Marat/ Sade de Peter Weiss( cette pièce raconte l’assassinat de Marat. A la place de Charlotte Cordet ce sont les fous qui tuent Marat dans sa baignoire. Dans cette pièce Brook fait un lien entre la folie et la politique). En 1968, il est invité par Louis Barrot et va monté un atelier international où il regroupe des acteurs de différents pays. L’échange de culture dans cet atelier donnera le CIRT(= le centre international de recherche de théâtre). Avec ses comédiens, il donne un premier spectacle en 1971 qui commence la nuit et se finit au lever du jour. Il décide d’aller en Afrique pour découvrir de nouveau théâtre. Établi à Paris depuis 1970, il a fondé avec Micheline Rozan le Centre International de Recherche Théâtrale, renommé Centre International de Création Théâtrale en 1973, une troupe d'acteurs, danseurs et musiciens de diverses nationalités avec lesquels il a longuement voyagé en Afrique et en Asie. Entre 1973 et 1974 il va aux Etats Unis. Il s’installe à Paris en 1974 au théâtre des Bouffes du Nord. Ce théâtre est un théâtre à l’Italienne qui a brûlé. Brook décide de s’installer à cet endroit. Il est lauréat du Prix de Kyoto en 1991. Il est le père de Simon Brook. Filmographie * 1944 : A Sentimental Journey, réal. * 1953 : L'Opéra des gueux, réal. * 1960 : Moderato cantabile, réal. * 1963 : Sa Majesté des mouches, réal. * 1966 : Marat-Sade, réal. d'après sa mise en scène théâtrale * 1967 : Dites-moi des mensonges, réal. * 1969 : Le Roi Lear, réal. d'après sa mise en scène théâtrale * 1979 : Rencontres avec des hommes remarquables, réal. * 1982 : La Tragédie de Carmen, réal. d'après sa mise en scène théâtrale * 1983 : Un amour de Swann de Volker Schlöndorff, scénariste * 1989 : The Mahabharata, réal. d'après sa mise en scène théâtrale elle même inspirée du texte Hindouiste le Mahâbhârata * 1996 : Looking for Richard d'Al Pacino, acteur * 2002 : La Tragédie d'Hamlet, réal. d'après sa mise en scène théâtrale Mises en scène marquantes *''Le Roi Lear'' avec Orson Welles dans le rôle titre *''Timon d'Athènes'' avec François Marthouret dans le rôle de Timon *''La Tempête'' avec Sotigui Kouyaté dans le rôle de Prospero Bibliographie * J.C. Trewin, Peter Brook : A Biography, Macdonald, 1971, 216 p. * Penelope Houston et Tom Milne, « Interview with Peter Brook », Sight and Sound, été 1963, p. 108-113. * John Russell Taylor, « Peter Brook, or the Limitations of Intelligence », Sight and Sound, p. 80-84. De Peter Brook : *L'Espace Vide:dans cet ouvrage Peter Brook explique ce qu’est pour lui l’espace vide. L’espace vide s’est tout simplement l’absence de décor. Pour Peter Brook, quand l’esprit du spectateur voit un décor meublé, son imagination est entravée par l’espace scénique. Pour Brook, l’espace vide ne veut pas dire qu’il n’y a rien sur scène, mais qu’il n’y ait rien qui encombre l’esprit du spectateur. L’espace vide est créé par le metteur en scène pour laisser libre cours à l’imagination du public. L’espace vide a aussi des conséquences sur le jeu de l’acteur. En effet, Peter Brook pense que si sur scène il n’y a pas de décor, l’acteur ne sera pas distrait et celui-ci sera totalement concentré sur ce qu’il fait. Tout ce qu’il fait, tout ce qu’il vit sera alors perçut comme vrai par le spectateur. Pour Brook , l’acteur doit en entrant sur scène faire le même effet qu’une statue qui se met à bouger. *Points de suspension *Avec Shakespeare (4 entretiens avec Peter Brook) *Oublier le temps (autobiographie) Lien externe * Site officiel * Peter Brook sur Internet Movie Database. Brook, Peter Brook, Peter Brook, Peter Brook, Peter Brook, Peter Brook, Peter Brook, Peter bg:Питър Брук bs:Peter Brook de:Peter Brook en:Peter Brook es:Peter Brook fi:Peter Brook he:פיטר ברוק hi:पीटर ब्रुक it:Peter Brook ja:ピーター・ブルック nl:Peter Brook pl:Peter Brook